


My cock's broken

by MrsCake



Category: Glee
Genre: I probably shouldn't have written this, Just a bit of fun, M/M, oh well it's done now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 10:18:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20329519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsCake/pseuds/MrsCake
Summary: just a little bit of fun, very short. Enjoy





	My cock's broken

Puck sat sullenly on the bar stool, paying no mind to the fact the bar was now virtually empty, a beer in hand. 

On the other side of the bar, two young women were giggling quietly to themselves casting glances over at him. They wore little nametags that identified them as Tash and Kerri. 

“We shouldn’t let him keep drinking,” Tash told her friend trying to be the responsible one.

“Awww but... he’s such a cutie,” Kerri sniggered. “Come on, we called his friend; let him have one more for the road.”

Tash sighed and gave in; she really had to work on that self-control thing.

“Here you go; hot stuff, last one, on us,” Kerri said handing over the bottle. 

Puck looked up at the bottle, then at the two pretty girls offering it to him. He opened his mouth to say thank you, but his brain and mouth had had a disagreement and were working independently. “My cock’s broken,” he blurted.

Neither girl could stop their giggles.

“S’not funny, it don’t work ‘ny more, it don’t like me,” Puck drank half of the new bottle. 

“When did it stop working sweet heart?” Kerri asked kindly ignoring her friend’s whispers offering to kiss it better.

“Since I saw Princess,” Puck said, still more sadly.

“Princess?” Tash asked, looking at Puck’s phone where they had put it back after calling someone to come and pick him up, wasn’t the name they called Princess.

“It only likes Princess now, we saw him in the shower and now only works for him,” Puck explained slurring his words badly.

Tash and Kerri exchanged looks. “Princess is a boy?” they asked together.

“He’s my Princess,” Puck confirmed with a jerky nod.

“I do wish you’d think if a new nick name for me, Noah Puckerman,” a new man said standing next to Puck looking amused. 

Puck looked up into the newcomer’s sky blue eyes. “’ello Princess, I was talken’ bout you.”

“I guessed, unless you have another Princess. I’m Kurt,” Kurt told the girls. “I’m sorry about Noah, he’s been acting strangely all week.”

“Hi, Kurt,” the girls giggled.

“I’m sorry if he supposed to be going home with one of you but I think I’d better take him home.”

“No, he wasn’t. Will he be ok on his own?” Tash asked, concerned.

“I’ll look after him, he’s new in New York, so he’s staying with me,” Kurt explained.

“Well, it might be a good idea not to let him sleep alone, and not let him wear anything too constricting,” Kerri told Kurt doing a fine job of keeping a straight face. 

“She knows what she’s talking about, she’s doing her nurse’s training.” Tash added playing along.

Kurt tilted his head to one side. “I don’t drink so I have no idea what to do really, what else should I do?”

“Well,” Kerri started, “He’ll be too hot because of the alcohol, so its better if he sleeps naked, with blankets, that way they are easy to remove if needed. Don’t let him sleep alone, so share which ever has the bigger bed. And as an extra precaution against overheating you better off not wearing anything to bed either, heat spreads,” Kerri explained. 

Kurt nodded helping Puck to stand. “Alright, anything else?”

“Some water by the bed,” Tash suggested.

The girls watched the boys leave, well watched their arse’s as they left.

“What I wouldn’t give to be a fly on that wall,” Kerri sighed.

“Maybe they’ll come back,” Tash said hopefully. 

They grinned at each other and set to work closing the bar, looking forward to the next evening hoping the two hot men would be back.


End file.
